Choosing a Fate
by Demon'sLover1996
Summary: Zero has transferred to Sparrows Point High School. Roxanne is his escort and she is stoked, but she starts to realize her feelings for Zero and how much she really cares for the new transfer student. But will her two secrets keep her from her wish?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know it is a first short chapter, but I wanted to get it up. OCxZero and I hope you like it. Also a lot of the friend's in here I know. R&R makes me smile and gives me motivation :)

* * *

><p>I walked into school to see my friends standing there. Alyssa, Faith and Kelsea smiled at me. I smiled back and set my bookbag on the ground. I sat on the table next to Alyssa.<p>

"Why so smiley?" Faith asked me.

"The new transfer student comes today, and guess who gets to be his escort!" I smiled and flipped my wavy black hair out of my face.

"You. You haven't shut up about him." Alyssa said with an annoyed tone.

"Then you guys should have known the date!" I stated loudly.

"Okay, calm down!" Alyssa stated.

"_Can Roxanne Stevenson please come to the office?" _The voice came over the intercom.

"YES! He's here!" I squealed happily. I saw Casey walk through the doors and ordered, "Office, now, come with."

"What, why?" She asked with her loud voice.

"New transfer student comes, you meet him too." I stated as we trekked to the office.

We were met by the office ladies who led us to Mrs. Jubb's office. He sat there, completely calm and collected.

"Hey, girls." Mrs. Jubb greeted us happily.

"Hey, I'm to be the escort for the new transfer student." I stated as I flipped my black hair behind my back.

"Zero Kiryu, right here." Mrs. Jubb stated as he stood.

"Okay, I'm Roxanne and this is Casey, my best friend." I stated as I held out my hand.

He shook it and Casey was just standing there like an idiot. She looked at me then to Zero.

"He's taller than you." Casey stated.

"Um, Casey, everyone is taller than me." I pulled out my binder from my bookbag and started hitting her with it. "And the people who point it out answer to me."

"Ow! Stop, I know, sorry." She answered.

"Come on, we have some time to kill before the bell rings and a little time after that." I stated as I led him with Casey following me.

"So, you gonna tell him about the school?" Casey asked.

"Yep, Sparrows Point High School. Casey is one of my best friends and we always have a lot of fun in the magnet program. You came on a good day; we have the magnet class today. Casey won't be with us though, but my friend April will be." I smiled as I put my long hair in a bun.

"Hey, you know he won't meet April till lunch. She will be dying to meet him." Casey said as we walked down the steps to the lobby.

"She will just have to wait. Zero, I like your tattoo." I stated as I noticed it on his neck.

"Thanks." He stated in a monotone.

"Hey, aren't you getting a tattoo soon?" Casey asked me.

"Yeah, soon." I stated as I looked up at Zero.


	2. First Day and Sins

Chapter two. I kind of realized that Zero would sense Roxanne since she is a vampire and Zero can sense vampires. So, lets say for story sake that Roxanne believes in the human part of her so much Zero can't sense her the vampire part of her. Cool, Okay? Thanks and sorry it took so long to update. R&R makes me smile. :) P.S. I might make letters like full chapters so we'll see different points of view so, I'm excited.

We entered the lobby and everything was pretty normal. I introduced Zero and I tried to make conversation, but he was stubborn. I sighed and turned to see Erin walk in. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Jason doesn't know what he did. He's gonna come crawling back and you aren't gonna give a rat's ass, right?" I asked Erin.

"I guess." She stated with a small smile.

"My girls come first. You know that, Erin. Okay, I'm here, even in class, you have me third period today and you will certainly be welcome there. I will be right here." I stated to her with a smile and a hug.

"Thanks." She whispered to me.

"Ya know, Justin will do the same to me. I just know it. Nostradamus has spoken." I laughed to her and she smiled a bit more.

We sat down and everyone began talking about funny stuff, stuff that we would probably remember ten years from now at reunions, if I made it. I smiled as I returned into an animated and happy conversation about Faith's story. She needed to get a move on if she wanted to be published with the economy and all.

"Hey, Roxanne, what kind of tattoo are you getting?" Casey asked suddenly.

"I was gonna invite you." I stated to her.

"My mom wouldn't let me probably." She said sadly.

"Hold that thought. Zero, are you okay? You seem kind of quiet." I answered him.

"Yeah, fine." He answered me with the same monotone.

I heard the bell peal throughout the school and I shook my head. April _would_ have to wait sadly. Oh well, that was how it had to be. I stood up with my bookbag on my back. Zero looked at me as I turned to the doors. I didn't see April coming so I decided to go. I led Zero to first period which was English.

We took our seats as Jordyn handed us drill sheets. I sighed; it was sentence fragments, boring, I knew these. The HSA would be a breeze for me. I pulled out my pencil and began on the drill sheet. I looked around at the almost deserted classroom.

"Is it always this empty?" Zero asked looking at my bewildered face.

"Early, yes, but it is almost seven forty-five, the late bell will ring soon. It may be because of this kid almost everyone knew. Andrew, that was his name, he was always smiling and was kind to everyone. He self-harmed, and he tried to commit suicide last night. He does know that I would go and visit him in the hospital, but I wasn't allowed to miss school." I informed Zero.

"I guess your parents are strict." He said to me as he continued working on the drill.

"No, they just don't like me going to hospitals, and I don't blame them either." I pulled out my phone and texted Casey before the bell rang.

"Good morning, class!" Mrs. Wolfe said in an over happy voice as she came in.

"What class?" Nick asked looking at only about five to seven students in the room.

"I'm surprised you aren't leaning over Andrew's bedside. You lowlife." I hissed only loud enough for Nick to hear me.

"And like Miss emo has the right to talk." Nick retorted.

"Yes, I am. I would be at Andrew's bedside in a heartbeat out of pure friendship while you would be there to make yourself seem like Mr. Nice Guy. I am emo and proud because I don't have to bring others down to raise myself up." I spat back as I pulled up my sleeve. You could see all the scars and cuts.

"You wanna go?" He asked standing up.

"Sorry, my mom told me it isn't right to hit girls." I stated as I remained seated.

"Stop it! Now you guys can get an in school suspension or you can drop it, am I understood?" Mrs. Wolfe said with a raised voice.

"Yes, ma'am." We answered and everything calmed down.

We just read fables by Aesop and discussed what they were trying to teach us.

When the bell rang out I led Zero out of the classroom, but Mrs. Wolfe stopped me.

"What has gotten into you lately? This isn't like you, Roxy." Mrs. Wolfe told me.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Wolfe, we all deal with grief differently." I whispered.

I led Zero across the hall to Latin, as Mr. Arentz stood in the doorway waiting.

"Diana, quid agis?" He asked me.

"Um, pessimum." I stated to Mr. Arentz.

"Andrew?" He asked me.

"That and first period. I'll be okay; this is Zero, by the way. Zero, this is Mr. Arentz the English and Latin teacher." I stated to Zero as they shook hands.

I led Zero to an empty seat, which was next to me and Mr. Arentz came in and started rambling in Latin. He then invited Zero up and we had what Mr. Arentz calls his 'Sixty Seconds of English'. Basically, in Latin class, he likes to use Latin as much as possible, so he only allows minimal English.

"Tibi gratias ago." Mr. Arentz said to Zero.

"Nice. I would have just asked to do it later if I were you. I'm sort of shy in that way.

"Not after that display in first period no one would think so." Zero scoffed to me.

"He needs to lay off." I answered as Mr. Arentz started handing out papers.

"Hey, Roxy. We gonna have that staring contest?" My friend, Samie, asked me.

"Yeah, I guess. How about when we both finish our worksheets?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said moving her green-blue dyed hair out of her eyes.

We put our worksheets to the side and began to stare at each other. Mr. Arentz was looking at us and then shook his head with a slight smile. Sammi blinked first and I claimed victory happily. It was a good game and jus something for us to do. Zero looked at me like I was an immature little kid.

"What? I just wanted some fun, this class isn't quite fun and I wanted something fun to do." I answered Zero as the bell for homeroom rang. Alyssa moved her seat over to me and I smiled as we began a conversation about her Spanish teacher, Alejandro.

The bell rang throughout the high school telling us to go to third period or to A lunch. I looked at Zero as he waited for me.

"Okay, its lunch for us. April will finally get to meet you, so maybe she won't have blown a gasket." I laughed as Zero looked at me without a word.

"Roxanne! I gotta meet him; I got here early to buy lunch and everything so I could meet him!" April explained short in breath and jumping up and down as we entered the cafeteria.

"Gosh, you need to take things slow. Calm down, he needs to eat lunch. I need to get my lunch too. Hey, Zero, I… huh?" He wasn't there when I turned. Oh well, he's a big boy he can find his way.

"Heh, nice, Roxanne." April said.

"Yeah, he's a big boy he can find his way back here. Now, I should go get my lunch." I told April as I pulled five dollars out of my back pocket.

I stood in the line as Erin came up behind me. She smiled at me and we talked about first and second period.

"So, the transfer student giving you a hard time? It's okay, he's probably shy. I mean it's all new and probably smaller than Cross Academy." Erin stated as we parted ways to our lunch tables.

"Oh, you got pizza. It's the cheese filled crust too. Oh well, too late now." I stated as I sat down.

Zero wordlessly switched his tray with mine and looked at me. I tilted my head in curiosity.

"You didn't have to, I mean, it's only a lunch." I told him with slight protest in my voice, but I could tell by his actions he really couldn't care less.

"So, tell us about yourself." April said to Zero.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked us.

"Well, do you have any siblings?" April asked him.

"Yeah, a twin brother." He told us.

"What's his name?" I asked curious.

"Ichiru." He stated to us in his usual bland tone.

"Are you identical or fraternal twins?" I asked him.

"I guess you could say identical, there are some differences, but there are bound to be." Zero told us, I think that was the most he talked all day.

"Do you see him often?" April asked.

"No, not really. Hardly ever, in fact." Zero told us.

"Sorry, we didn't know, we thought maybe…" I was fumbling for words, like I usually did when embarrassed.

"It's fine." He stated and looked at me.

"So, next class we have is Animal Behavior. Its gonna be pretty chill today, and I think you are in my group, we have the ball python. Seth, his name, is pretty easy to take care of." I told him as began to dismiss the lunch room.

"Which teacher is this?" Zero asked me.

"This is Ms. Kuta. To be honest, it's pretty chill class and I hope you aren't scared of snakes. We have a snake to take care of this week." I gave a small giggle.

"And we do too." April said knowing that I knew who was in her group.

"Hi, girls." Ms. Kuta said.

"Hi, this is the transfer student, Zero Kiryu." I stated looking from Zero to Ms. Kuta.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand and we walked into class, always arriving before the rush of the crowd.

I led Zero over to Seth's cage and gently took hold of Seth. I put Seth around my neck with his head resting in my right hand. Zero looked intently at Seth and sat on one of the tables.

"You wanna pet him? He's a gentle thing, but you shouldn't bring him near the corn snake, they tend to lash and hiss at each other." I gently held Seth's body out to Zero.

Seth is usually in a pleasurable disposition and never lashes out and if he sees people he doesn't mind, he lets them pet him.

"Sure." He stated to me.

"Here." I held Seth out to Zero and he lashed at Zero, not biting, but a violent lash.

"He never does that to people. He did it to me the first time because I'm a… never mind. He's probably just shy and isn't used to you. If you come and visit him before classes start and after school, he'll come around." I told him, embarrassed and ready to get the day over with.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Zero said as he walked to his seat.

I sat down in my seat next to April as we started the bookwork and sketches on the Dogfish Sharks we were going to dissect soon.

"Hey April, did you ever wonder why some people have bad luck and some people have good luck? I mean, some people have better luck than others and such. Why do you think that is?" I asked with a curious look in my eyes.

"Not really. I mean, I think there is no such thing as luck, even thought I joke about being lucky." April smiled at me.

"There's no such thing as luck. It's not real." Zero stated as I looked at him stunned.

"What? Why? Do you believe in wishes?" I asked him.

"Childish and unrealistic." He simply stated.

"Then I doubt that you believe in the common good of the world too." I answered with an angry glare.

"There is only person I've ever known who could make me believe in such a thing. She's back at Cross Academy." He told me.

"Who?" I asked him.

"Yuki, she was my partner for Disciplinary Committee." He told me as he finished his sketch.

"She sounds nice. What did she look like?" I asked him.

"Brown hair, brown eyes, very skinny, like you. She was my best friend, actually more like my only." He said to me.

"Why is that?" I asked, I was prying and I really didn't care.

"I look scary, which I find to be a good thing, Day Class girls, screaming and swooning over the Night Class, trying to climb the wall, stupid stuff. It pissed me off." Zero explained to me.

"Heh, lovesick, that's nice. I promised myself I would never fall in love, there goes one promise to myself." I stated as I looked at my sketch. It was pretty good, and I smiled at my handiwork.

"Ya know, the dance is coming up and you could bring someone. There is another chance for love." April said to me.

"April, would you be my date?" I asked with joking tones breaking through in my voice.

"Of course." She laughed.

"Okay, pick me up at seven." I laughed.

"Why would someone go to a dance? It's so stupid." Zero hissed.

"Really, so there is no one here you would ask, not one girl in this classroom. You know, you're going to break a lot of hearts. I've seen the girls here checking you out and all are ready to pounce. I guess it's my fault not introducing you to the popular crowd right off the bat. Damn it, oh well, you can get by. I mean you don't seem like that kind of guy." I looked at Zero as he finished his work.

"Roxy, are you okay?" April asked me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"You didn't deny it, and yet, you just seem to be out of it lately." April told me.

"I think its Andrew and Justin. I'm walking out of Justin's life today anyway. Excuse me." I got up and asked Ms. Kuta if I could go out in the hall and make an urgent phone call and she agreed.

"Hi Justin, um I gave Samii your jacket and I wanted to thank you. It's been a while since I have been able to be as happy as I was. When you found out I guess I understood why you left. I hope you are happy now with her. I'm done trying to get you back; because I know that Samii will be there, trying to get in the way. She can have you. Good bye and thank you. I'm walking out of your life, but always know you were my first." I hung up the phone after my voicemail and saw Samii walking down the hall.

"Hmph." She looked at me.

"You can have him. Samii, you can _have _him, I'm done trying. Okay? I'm sick of trying when I know I won't succeed." I stated as I walked back into third period.

Since we finished all our worksheets we talked for the rest of the period about Cross Academy and Sparrows Point. It was pretty different. I looked at Zero and realized I was taking more attention to his looks. I was intrigued.

He was tall and thin, silver hair, piercing and cold lavender eyes that practically froze my blood he had both ears pierced as well. His face was shaped nicely and everything about his face had nice proportions. He seemed perfect, like a God-send, but even that could not save me now. I was getting ready to leave for class when April asked me something.

"Are you sure your fine?" She asked.

"I told you its Justin and Andrew still running around in my head." I told her and the bell rang.

"What class are you dragging me to now?" Zero asked me as I gently grabbed his wrist.

"Don't sound so excited." I scoffed with thick sarcasm.

I led him into Mrs. Bowcock's room. She had been married over the summer, but we mostly called her Miss Tabone, her maiden name. We sat down and waited for my friends. Brianna, Addie, Toni, Lexi, Shatasia, Will, Tyler and Amber were already there. Brianna, Addie, Tyler and Amber were basically my close friends in the class. The one I was closest to was Nicole, who was just walking in the room. I got up and hugged her. Miss Tabone came in and I introduced Zero to her.

"I know that he couldn't be put in Theatre One and that kind of makes me angry, he doesn't seem like the Theatre type. Maybe I'm just assuming too quickly, but I don't know." I told Miss Tabone.

"Okay, we need to make the sign for Damn Yankees today and look over the audition sheets." Miss Tabone said as we all sat in our seats or on our desks, depending on what we felt like.

We all went to help out with this task of epic proportions. Me, Nicole and Zero were making baseballs for the sign. Zero took the tape roll and traced it to make a circle. I grabbed another and followed his lead. Nicole did so as well and then we started to joke.

"Nicole, octobear, remember?" I laughed to her.

"Japanese porn. I can imagine what an octobear looks like. Ugh, makes me shudder." She laughed as she began to cut out one of the baseballs.

It had been a while since Zero said anything and I looked over at him. He was silently drawing stitches on the baseballs he had cut out.

"I guess we don't have much to talk about. I mean what is there to talk about? It's Friday." I laughed slightly.

The rest of class went on without event and we got on Youtube and played songs that people asked for. I requested Anywhere by Evanescence. I quietly sang the words to myself until someone heard me.

"Sing, Roxy." Nicole urged me.

"Restart it then." I told Will, the most annoying boy in Theatre.

"Okay." He said.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep pretending I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one know who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back, you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back, you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

I looked at everyone looking at me. I took a few steps back as everyone still stared. I was feeling really uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you hear yourself?" Nicole asked me.

"No, I didn't. Was it bad?" I asked.

"No, it was really good. Like really amazing good." Bambi or Amber said to me.

"Um, are you guys smoking something?" I asked them.

"No, we are being serious, girl." Toni smiled at me.

"I'm sorry if I dashed any dreams of you being Lola in Damn Yankees. I mean, I didn't want to." I whispered with embarrassment.

"It's okay, girl, you deserve it." She told me smiling.

The bell pealed through the school, letting us know the day was done. I led Zero to our bus and grabbed our seats. Erin sat behind me and poked my shoulder. I turned around and smiled at her.

"How do you like the new school?" Erin asked Zero in an attempt to make conversation.

"It's okay, I guess." He said to me.

"Hey, Erin, it's only been day one. Wait till he's in aerobics tomorrow with me. He's gonna hate me or the class. They are really gonna overdo it with the new transfer." I laughed to her.

"I don't know, Roxy. He might be better at it than you think. Just because you do better at the class than most doesn't mean that he won't be better than you." Erin warned with caution.

"Yes, it does. Come on, you can't tell me you aren't excited for Body Attack tomorrow in aerobics. You always love it when they come for Body Attack; Gold's Gym is really good about it. They lend those trainers out." I informed her.

"Yeah, true. First few times I hated Body Attack." She told me.

The bus pulled up to Royal Farms on Mace Ave. We got out and I waved goodbye to Erin. I looked at the parking lot, it was empty, and that meant we would be walking.

"You don't mind walking, do you?" I asked Zero.

"No." He replied bluntly.

"My dad might be at work still and my mom is probably busy making cookies for a cookie exchange party she will be going to. I hate to make you walk in December, but at least it isn't cold." I smiled as I looked to the sky.

When we got home my mom was furiously making Pizzelles. I looked at them and smelled the wonderfully tasty batter. I looked at the finished ones and went to grab one.

"Not so fast." My mom said to me. I swear to the Good Lord she had eyes in the back of her head.

"Sorry." I said and looked at her.

"I may make some for you, but I'm more concerned about the cookie exchange ones." She told me.

"Mom, this is Zero. He's the transfer student that will be living with us. Zero, this is my mom, Kathy. She's also part of the PTA at my school." I said as I looked between them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zero." My mom said as she shook his hand.

"Same." He said to her.

I helped Zero get settled in the guest room. He was pretty well off and I was happy he was settling in well.

"Um, my room is down the hall and we can share the master bathroom, it used to be only mine, but I decided to make sacrifices for the student." I smiled and gave a small giggle.

"Thanks." He stated as I went to help my mom with her cookies.

We talked and then I told her I had to make a quick phone call. I grabbed my cell phone and walked outside to talk to my friend James. I smiled as James answered.

"Hey, Roxy, what do you want?" He asked me.

"Wanna come over and help me record?" I asked him.

"Sure." He responded and I could tell he was smiling.

"My mom has cookie scraps and what not." I smiled as we bid our farewells knowing he would see me soon.

I invited Zero to come help me record a few songs with James. I heard the doorbell announce James arrival as I raced to answer the door. We quickly retreated downstairs with Pizzelles and scraps of Pizzelles. I smiled as James ordered me in the recording booth in the basement.

"What are you doing today, Roxy?" James asked me.

"Monster, Hero, another Hero song, Whatever Lola Wants, Anywhere and how about you choose a song for me?" I asked James.

"Do Sanctuary by Utada." He told me smiling.

"'Kay, let's start with Hero by Skillet." I stated.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

_I am just man_

_Not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_Falling from my faith today_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live in_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe_

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero_

_Living in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speakin my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe _

_I've got a hero _

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

"Wow, really good." James praised me.

"Let's have some of those cookie scraps, even though I refuse to trust you with sugar." I laughed as James pretended to glare.

"So, why is that dude here?" James asked looking in Zero's direction.

"He is Zero. He's the transfer student that I wouldn't shut up about. I mean, if you were listening you would know this." I smiled as Zero shook his head.

"So, how long is he here?" James asked me.

"Ya know, Mrs. Jubb hadn't bothered to mention that. How long did you sign up for Zero?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Three to four months." He answered picking up one of the cookie scraps.

My face went white for a minute and I excused myself. I walked upstairs and rummaged in my bookbag. I placed a blood tablet in a bottle of water and quickly chugged.

"You know, drinking away your problems will not solve them." My mother said to me.

"No, I was just kind of given a shock that drained me. I'm okay now." I whispered.

I walked down the steps and greeted them with a smile. I heard my mom call me from upstairs.

"She couldn't ask you when you were up there?" James asked me.

"Whatever, just wait, you have cookies." I told him.

I walked up the steps and who I saw standing in the kitchen made me angry, sad, frantic, and everything all at the same time. I glared at Justin as he held up his phone.

"I think we need to take this outside in private." I pulled Justin out into the hallway.

"What was that damn voice message about?" He asked loudly.

"Get out of here. Your girlfriend come here and kick my ass when she is good and ready and by the way, I have a potential boyfriend." I stated.

"If you think its James you are sadly mistaken." He hissed.

"GET OUT! His name is Eric. Now leave!" I hissed and walked away slamming the door in my face.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Just… let's get to the next song. Please." I whispered to James.

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?" James asked.

"Justin…" I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Come here." James pulled me into a hug and my body began to become racked with sobs.

Today was supposed to be wonderful and so far it had just sucked.

James left a few hours later, no more recording had been done and I just wanted to take a shower. I walked upstairs and into my room. All the four walls in my room were lined with bookcases, almost overflowing and I looked to my desk, papers strewn on it. I closed the door and sighed deeply.

I opened a secret compartment in my desk drawer and pulled out a shiny razor. I rolled up my sleeve to expose my pain and put the blade to my wrist.

After finally releasing pain and sorrow I drank some of my blood and then proceeded to cut my wrist once more. Just to show my hatred for what I was.

I then proceeded to strip and climb in the shower and start the water running, almost unbearably hot. I looked at my wrists and began to cry. I heard Zero unpacking in his room through the thin walls of the bathroom.

I climbed out and wrapped myself in a towel and looked at my reflection in the fogged up mirror. I sighed as I looked at my reflection and then took the scissors from the medicine cabinet. I cut my long hair, up to my shoulders and then smiled satisfied.

I got dressed in warm pajamas and smiled at their warmth and then walked over to my bookcase. I ran my fingers along the spines and then I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Zero." Zero replied to me.

"Hold on." I quickly bandaged my wrist and pulled on a long sleeve shirt so he wouldn't see.

"Can I come in now?" Zero asked me.

"Yes, you may." I smiled as he came in.

He looked at me as I continued to run my fingers along the spines of the books. I finally found what I was searching for and smiled as I pulled down In The Time of the Butterflies. Zero looked at me as I walked over to my desk.

"How was your first day?" I asked as I pulled out my laptop.

"Fine, I suppose. The outburst in first period interested me." He stated as I started my laptop.

"Yeah, he was getting on my nerves. I guess I let my anger get the better of me." I answered to him.

"So, why not report it?" Zero asked me.

"And get sent to the looney bin? No thanks." I hissed.

I opened up my email and began emailing my friend. Zero left, still unaware of what I was. Day one, how many days could this farce last?


	3. A letter to a friend

_Dear Takuma, _

_It has been a while since we last talked. Zero arrived today and I guess things didn't go to well. That kid, Nick, made fun of my scars and Samii finally got Justin's jacket back. Moving on and yet falling back. Cut again, sorry Takuma, I broke my promise, betrayed your trust. Hey, any tips on how to get to Zero, he's really quiet? Anyway, I love that I can talk to you. Hey, guess what? I might have just enough time, hopefully. Anyway, you've been kind of short winded in your emails. I do miss you and talking to you. You mean so much to me and you have always been there. So, I'd like a long winded response and I do miss you. Fill me in on everything and don't leave anything out. Love, Roxy_

_P.S. Don't run around in the mornings, you'll get tired and be drowsy in class._

I walked over to my bed and laid down on my bed. Day Two starts tomorrow another day, just trying to make things right.


End file.
